Feel Again
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: The real summary is at the end of Ch. 1, but for now: A pretty good Mai romance fic. A mustread for MaiJoey fans and flamers alike! X3
1. Prologue

Feel Again

By:AimiKitsune

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I'd like to own Marik and Seto. Also newly added to my list is Valon, and I'm considering Alester. n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:Hiya hiya hiya everyone!

Marik: Feeling a bit hyper, are we?

Aimi:Um.. Only a little..

Moki:Hey! Why aren't I your muse!

Aimi:Uh... Marik! -clings to him-

Moki:Fine.. I'll just leave then!

Aimi:Byebye Moki! Now, as for this fic, this is just the prologue, but your already gonna hate me.. Dis is gonna be sadwyful..

Marik:It's okay.. I'm sure you'll think of a happy ending..

Aimi:Maybe.. I was just really inspired to write this, so.. Oh! And after this I'll try to keep author's notes to a minimum.

Marik:-mutters- For once..

Aimi:Hey. -cheers come from readers- Hey! Whatever.. I'll get to the fic now. Saying now so I won't have to (though I probably will anyway) later- Please R&R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:Cruel Fate

Mai sat in her apartment as she had for nearly an hour, still staring at the ring on her finger. Well, it'd taken that knucklehead long enough, but he'd finally managed to propose, and Mai couldn't have been happier. She'd almost wanted to do it herself for a long time now, but she'd never been sure exactly how he felt about her. That's why she'd never called him after Battle City. She'd been living almost in a dream, or nightmare really, just hoping that maybe he would call her. Now, after all the pain, the confusion caused by the Orichalcos, and so much more, they could finally just relax and live their lives again. This time, together.

Mai's phone rang, causing her to snap out of her trance. She smiled before answering, already knowing who it would be. He did call now. She picked it up. "Hey Joey."

"Mai! Guess what!" came his excited voice. "I finally got it back!"

"What? Your brain?" she said evilly.

"Huh? No! Better!" There was a pause. "Hey!"

She laughed. "You know I'm just kiddin' with ya Joey.. Seriously, what is it?"

"My car! And my liscense!" he said enthusiastically.

"Wow! Ya know, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you wouldn't have been drag racing those old ladies.." she teased.

"Ha ha.. Very funny.. And you know that's not what happened."

She just laughed again. "Yeah yeah.. So where are you now?"

"Hm? I was just drivin' over dere ta- Whoah! Watch it!"

Mai could hear him slam on his brakes before there was a loud crash.

Her eyes grew wide. "Joey! Joey are you okay! JOEY!"

"Doo-doo-doo. We're sorry, the number you have entered cannot be completed as dialed. If you feel you have reached this recording in error-"

Mai listened to the prerecorded message over and over before finding the strength to move.

"Joey.."

--------

After what seemed like days, and really was many many hours, someone finally came into the waiting room. It was the doctor. He walked up to Mai, a solemn look on his face.

"Tell me! Is he going to be okay? How bad is he?" she asked franticly.

His silence was all the answer she needed. "I'm sorry.."

She couldn't even find the strength to cry. She merely fell to her knees and looked toward the sky. The doctor left, and she stayed like that for a time. All the while, the doctor's words running through her mind at unimaginable speeds. 'I'm sorry..' Along with her own last words to her lover and fiance. 'So where are you now?..." Finally, she found her voice again.

"Joey... Where ARE you now?..."

It was then the tears fell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:-cries- This will get better.. I promise..

Marik:Ssh.. It's okay.. -holds me- Maybe some reviews will cheer her up.. Hint hint..


	2. Chapter 1

Feel Again

By: AimiKitsune

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discalimer:Considering I've had no contact with the outside world since I wrote the LAST disclaimer an hour and ten minutes ago(I had to watch American Idol! Constantine!), I just don't think I went out and bought the rights.. Sorry..

(O.O.. Wow.. This was written nearly a year ago.. I hope there's a guy as cute as Constantine this year.. n.n)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:Are we all set for the sadness now? Okay. Here's the first chappie.

Marik:Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Kill Me Softly

How? Mai thought. How could this have happened? Everything was going so well. After all these years we were finally going to be together. It was going to be so wonderful. Joey.. Why? Why did you have to up and leave me? What am I supposed to do now?

She'd done all she could think to do, but nothing seemed to work. She'd even turned to drinking. Ironic considering Joey had been killed by a drunk driver. But it didn't seem to matter. She would try anything to escape the pain. She'd talked to Ishizu, but it hadn't helped either. All she had been able to tell her was to stay strong, 'for your future is now uncertain.' She could've told her that.

No one else was coping very well either. Tea and Tristan had been really upset. Duke even offered to pay for the funeral, before Seto Kaiba himself had stated he would take care of things. The least he could do considering how he'd always acted toward him, he'd said. Yami was devastated, but Mai, Serenity, and Yugi had it the roughest. Serenity didn't even get out of bed until the day of the funeral, and even then it took some coaxing from her mother. Yami'd had to talk Yugi into eating again. And Mai- she'd just stayed at home, endlessly crying her heart out, and staring at the ring that almost meant something.

How long had it been since she'd left home? Not since the funeral.. Hm.. A week? Or was it two? Mai sighed. "I have to get out of here.." she said to herself. "Or at least talk to someone.." In the end, that's what she decided to do. Naturally she picked Serenity. She called the number still on speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" came the voice of her not quite mother-in-law.

"Hey.. Is Serenity there?"

"Mai? Of course she is. How have you been?" she asked with concern.

"Please don't ask.." Mai groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear.. Here's Serenity." She handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hello?" Serenity said weakly.

"Hey sis.. What's up.."

Serenity forced a smile. "Hi Mai.. Same really.. You?"

"Like you said. Same.." She sighed. "Nothing on.. Nothing to do.. And almost nothing to live for.."

"I know what you mean.."

"You know.. We need to do something sometime. Girls like us are way too good looking to be sitting at home for weeks at a time."

She laughed despite herself. "Thanks for calling.. You can really cheer me up Mai.."

"Heh. Now if only I could cheer myself up, eh? It's almost strange if you think about it. Why should we still be crying our hearts out over that dodo-brain anyway?"

Serenity laughed again. "Yeah.. But he was our dodo-brain."

Mai laughed too. "Too true, sis.. So did you wanna do something?"

Serenity just shrugged. "I dunno.. Ooh! We could go buy a bunch of ice cream and eat it while watching really depressing love stories. At least then we'd be crying over something different."

Mai smiled. "I like it. To the ice cream place!"

Serenity laughed. "Hey.. I'll try to call you tomorrow, okay? I'm thinking about helping my mom with dinner. If I don't go now I'll probably just lay around the rest of the night."

"Yeah.. Okay.. See ya, Serenity.."

"See ya Mai.." Click.

Well, it was some contact with the outside world. And that was a start, right? And anyway, it'd killed some time. Sad hours always seem to be longer.. Hm.. Didn't some guy talk about that in some play? Oh well.. It didn't matter..

"Joey.. How do you expect me ta live without you?" Unlike many people, Mai truly meant these words. The last time she'd tried to live alone, she'd nearly helped destroy the world.. Joey was everything to her, and now that he was gone... Could she manage to live at all?

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the door.

Mai jumped. "Who would come here?" she thought aloud. She got up and went to the door, but when she answered it, it was, next to Joey, the very last person she'd expected to see. "You! What are YOU doing here!" she sneered.

"Um.. Hey.. Long time no see, eh?" Valon said hesitantly in his (Is it British or Austrailian? I say British, but..) accent.

"You didn' answa me!" she yelled.

Valon jumped a little. "'ey now.. What's with all this? I didn't mean to upset you or anything.."

"Then why'd you even come around! Haven't I been through enough lately!"

He looked down and sighed. "That's why I'm here..I've wanted to come see you ever since I heard, but..." He paused. "I guess I was afraid.."

She was a bit surprised, but gave no hint to show it. "Of what."

"That you would act like this.." he said sadly. "Though I actually knew you would.."

Mai's expression changed, but only slightly. "Sorry.. Can you really blame me though? So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come say..." he started. "How sorry I am.. About your loss, that is.. I know Wheeler really meant a lot t'you.."

She gave almost a smile as she looked down at her hand. "Yeah.. He really did.."

Valon followed her gaze, catching a glimpse of diamond before she hid her hand. "Again, sorry.. I didn't know you two were-..."

"Yeah.."

There was a moment of silence. "I guess I should probably leave now, eh?"

She hesitated. He started to walk off. "Wait."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Thanks.."

"For what?"

"Just for coming.. Ya know, you're the first person who's stopped by here in over a week.."

Valon smiled. "Well.. You're welcome."

"It'd be nice..." she started.

"Hm?"

"It'd be nice if you maybe called sometime.. We could catch up.. The Orichalcos disbanded some time ago right?" she asked.

He almost laughed. "I suppose you could call't that. I'd say more crushed into a thousand tiny pieces, but.."

She gave the same almost smile as she thought of when they had been defeated. "Right.. How could I forget? Ya need my numba?" (I hate Mai's new accent.. I think the old actress quit or somethin'.. When (not if!) you guys review tell me what you think of it.)

Valon smiled and shook his head. "Now Mai, I've known that since you first joined th'Oricha(h)lcos."

She started to feel uneasy. Now she remembered why she'd never wanted to see him again. "Hey.. Maybe ya should go now.." She started to back away.

He sighed deeply. "Ah'm sorry.. Bad time, eh? I'll try not to say anything like that.."

"You do that.."

He smiled. "G'bye, Mai. I'll see you around.."

She sighed. "Maybe.. Bye." She closed the door as he walked off. Well this just sucked. As if losing Joey hadn't been bad enough, now Mr. Stalker-of-the-Year had decided to just show up out of the blue and act all friendly like he really cared what had happened to Joey to try to find some way to get back into her life! But she wasn't going to let him! She'd left him and all the rest of the Orichalcos a long time ago, and there was no way she was letting any of them back in her life now. She couldn't!

"Wow.." she said to herself. "I just went two whole minutes both sober an' not cryin'." She gave a forced laugh. "Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we..?" She went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

--------

"..banish your mind to the Shadow Realm!" Malik's voice yelled.

"Noo!" Tears streamed down Mai's face as she cried out.

Malik held out the Millenium Rod. As the eye began to glow, Mai began to feel the torment of the Shadows.

"Help me! Somebody please!"

Mai bolted upright, face soaked. Whether from tears or sweat she wasn't sure and didn't really care.. She sighed with relief that it was only a dream. One she had quite often. But just a dream none the less. With another sigh, and a few tears, Mai went back to sleep.

--------

Mai woke up the next morning with a headache that could've killed. "Ugh.. I gotta stop drinkin so much.." She tried to get up, but collapsed back on her couch. "How'd I get here anyway?" That's when she realized it. Mai sat up in shock as she remembered what had just happened.

"A single nightmare.."

That had been the only one. Wow.. Mai couldn't remember the last night like that, even before Joey died. Her dreams were usually full of the pain of her past, so much she almost dreaded sleep. How strange.. What could've caused that? Talking to Serentiy probably. Or maybe even.. Yeah right! If anything that should've CAUSED more nightmares! Mai laughed patheticly at the thought.

She tried to get up again, but fell immediately back down. "I guess I'll just lay here for a while.." she said to herself. "What time is it?" She looked at her clock, guessing the numbers said about eight fifty-something. Her vision was still a little blurred, but that was bound to be pretty close.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Okay.. Gotta get up now.." she muttered. She finally forced herself to move and went to answer the door. She opened it.

"Hahllo. I hope you hahven't hahd ahny breakfast yet," Valon said. (Just testing the whole typing like he talks thing.. Review on whether I should keep it or not kay?)

Mai looked at the ever-so-tempting chocolate donuts. Damn.. How does he still remember everything about me..? "Ya know, when I said we could get togetha sometime I didn' mean this morning.."

Valon shrugged. "I know.. But they were 'ahvin' a sale, and I just couldn't resist.."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You might as well come in.." she said as she headed back toward her living room. Valon was a bit disappointed at her unenthusiasm. "Besides.. Those look good.." He laughed lightly as he followed her into the apartment. That was better.

Mai collapsed almost before she even got to her couch.

"Valon.. You don' have any asprin or anything do ya?" she asked with very little hope.

"Hm? No. Sorry.." He sat down in a chair next to her. "Why? What's wrong?"

She groaned. "Hangover.."

He gave her a shocked look. "Hangova! Since when 'ahve you drank?"

Mai almost glared. "Give ya one guess."

Valon looked to the ground. To Mai's surprise, he actually seemed sad. "Rahght.. I'm sorry.." Mai just shook her head. "I really am though.. I should've known betta thahn t'ask.."

She sighed. "Let's just eat.." she said, grabbing a donut. "Where'd ya find a place open this late anyway?" She now saw her clock said NINE fifty-eight. Well she'd gotten the 5 right in any case..

He smiled. "Krispy Kreme's open all day."

"Hm? It's awfully expensive though isn't it?"

"Well.." He shrugged. "A little.. And ah'm almost positive ah've been stanhding in line since six o' clock to get these.." He acted somewhat pouty.

Mai laughed, somehow.. "THAT'S why I never go there.."

Valon gave a satisfied smile. "Beautiful sound..." he mumbled to himself. He was so glad to hear Mai laugh..

"What?"

"Oh.. Nothing.. Hey you wanted to cahtch up right?"

She sighed. "Yeah.. I guess.."

"So? What have you been up to? You know.. Before..." he trailed off.

"Right.. Nothin really. Mostly just hanging out with Joey.. And shopping like crazy with Serenity, of course.." She grinned.

Valon blinked. "Serenity?"

"Joey's little sister."

"Ah." He paused. "And?"

She sighed. "Not a whole lot.. Just doin nothin.. Until..." she trailed off. "Things were finally going to change.. And for once in my life, it was going to be for the better.." She held out her left hand, showing the ring she still wore. This is stupid.. Mai thought. Why am I telling him all this? But she couldn't seem to stop. "I was so happy.. I'd wanted to be with Joey ever since Duelist Kingdom. Of course I'd never been able to tell HIM that. Not til a LOT later.. But it seems no sooner than things finally start goin my way, fate decides to be cruel again and take my only reason to live..."

Valon held out his hand. Mai was surprised, but took it. "Things WILL get betta.." he said. "I promise.."

"How do you know..?" she asked bitterly, taking back her hand.

"Because.." he started. "Ah've delt with this kind of pain b'fore.. Ah'm an orphan; my parents died years ago. And ah've lost most of my friends throughout my life. Some more thahn once..." He sighed. "Sometimes I think ah've lost all my reasons to live, too. But I always find something t'help me keep going.."

"Like?" she asked, almost hoping to find an answer to her own problem.

Valon sighed. "You're going t'kill me f'this.."

"Why? Wha'd ya find?"

He sighed again. "Most recently? ... You..."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Valon!"

"I told you you wer' goin' t'kill me! Ah'm sorry, but you did ahsk.."

She just gave a deep sigh. "Fine.." She thought for a moment and quoted, "The more I scorn, the more he loveth me.."

Valon smiled. "The more I love, the more she hateth me!" She gave him a bewildered look. "Midsummer Night's Dream, rahght?"

Mai smiled. "Sorry.. You just don' quite seem like the type.."

"Well neitha d'you. Ahnd you certainly don't same ( -seem) like the type t'drink.."

She sighed. "Give it a rest, hon. I'm not gonna quit because of a few little remarks from you, 'kay?"

He looked a little sad, but tried not to sound it. "Want t'talk about something else?"

"Sure.." Mai gave an evil grin. "What's up with the aviator get up anyway?"

Valon looked away. "Want t'talk about ahnything otha thahn thaht..?"

"Hm? Why?"

He shook his head. "Maybe later, mmkay?"

She gave a contented sigh. "Okay.." It looked like they both had their secrets. And Mai was just fine with that. "Any ideas?"

Valon smiled. "Did you eva get t'hear about WHY I joined th'Orichahlcos?"

"Oh no... Here we go..."

He laughed. "Ah hahd a wonderful childhood, starting when I was about ten..."

--------

Aimi:You HAVE all heard Valon's childhood right? I adore that episode. 'Ah.. Mah youth..' He says it like it was so perfect, then skips to him beating up kids in juvey! XD Ha!

Marik:-rolls eyes- As if that's really why you like the epi.. -I sweat- I might as well. She loves the epi so much because it may very well be the first time anyone has as much as used the word 'love'!

Aimi:YES! x3 Vawon-kun does.. And he's not talking about cards or family! Valon's thoughts: 'Plus, I know deep down Mai still loves you.. Ahnd ah cahn't hahve thaht!' That says both the obvious (Mai loves you, Joey.) and the implied ('I can't have that.' 'That means she'll never love me like I love her!'). I wuvs it! Ooh! Right! Short author's notes! 'Kay.. Please review on at least a few of the following- What is Valon's accent? (Aussie or British) What do you think of Mai's Orichalcos accent/voice(dubbies only, obviously..)? Does anyone have a clue as to the reason for the new accent/voice? Do you like th'way ah make Vahlon talk? Most important- WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIC?

Marik:Wouldn't it have been SO much easier just to say 'Please review'?

Aimi: '-.-;

--------

Didn't want to ruin it, so here's real summary- After Joey dies in a terrible accident, Mai goes into a state of depression. Can she teach her heart to love again? Or is she truly destined to be alone forever? Valon is determined to find out, no matter what..


End file.
